Bakugan Tales
Bakugan Tales '''is a fan-fiction originally created by Valentin98. It is a series that was originally made as an RP on a forum called '''BakuganBuzz. It is an on-going story that takes place about 20 years after the original Bakugan: Battle Brawlers anime. It is divided into books with two books currently made with a third in production. A fourth book has been announced. Book 1: Leonidas's Wish Leonidas's Wish is the first book in the Bakugan Tales series. During the Role-Play process in which the books are made, several events occurred on the site Bakugan Tales is made on. Resulting in a temporary stop in production. A few months later, book 2 was started with this book never being finished. Recently Ricky78 and Seiki have gone back to attempt to finish this book starting at chapter 8, where they left off. Leonidas's Wish focuses primarily on Masquerade's return and him evolving Hydranoid once more. It starts out seeming rather simple with your average brawler, Valentin, wanting to get his Bakugan stronger while trying to stop Bakugan thieves Seiki and Hoshi. As the story progresses, things take a major turn with the villains becoming heroes and having to battle one of the oldest villains in Bakugan history. Book 2: The Order of Shadows The Order of Shadows is the second book in the Bakugan Tales series. It takes place two years after the first book. With this book nearing its end, the users Seiki and Masquerade of BakuganBuzz were talking about the possibility of a third book which lead Masquerade to quickly end this book and start a third book before the second was fully completed. Ricky78 was rather unhappy about this feeling that the book was unfinished, so the three of them made the last three chapters of book 2 while bridging it to the start of the third book giving the book a proper ending as well as telling things that otherwise would have been left unknown in book 3. In this book, the Order of Shadows is introduced and quickly becomes an important antangonistic force. Valentin meets up with Seiki and Hoshi once again to battle Dr. Crait known as Wiseman and his dark Bakugan. Along the way, they meet Aaron and Haden while Alice finally gets to join the battle. They discover their friend Haden is actually working for the Order and have to take him down as Aaron fights off dark powers that are overwhelming him. The Order then goes after the children of the original brawlers throwing Kurai, Karli, Teion, and Yasai into battle. It all comes to a climax when an explosion is set off seperating everyone and causing most of them to forget their friends. Book 3: Revolutions Revolutions is the third book in the Bakugan Tales series. It takes palce five months after the second book. This book was actually made by the BakuganBuzz user Masquerade, however it still coinsides with the events of the other books and is intended to be a part of the series. This book is currently still in production. Book 4: A fourth book to the Bakugan Tales series has been refrenced by Ricky78 on BakuganBuzz. However at this time, a title and base plot are unknown. It can be assumed that this will pick up where book 3 left off in finishing defeating the Order of Shadows. Characters The following are the characters that appear in the Bakugan Tales series. 'Leonidas's Wish:' *Valentin (controlled by Ricky78 [Valentin98] during the RP.) *Seiki (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Hoshi (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Alice (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Masquerade (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Matt (controlled by Helixguy during the RP.) *MD (controlled by MasterDharak during the RP.) *Niv (controlled by MasterDharak during the RP.) *Byron (controlled by MasterDharak during the RP.) *Emma (controlled by MasterDharak during the RP.) *Aria (controlled by MasterDharak during the RP.) *Keith Storm (controlled by Masquerade during the RP.) 'The Order of Shadows:' *Valentin (controlled by Ricky78 [Valentin98] during the RP.) *Seiki (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Hoshi (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Alice (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Aaron (controlled by Masquerade during the RP.) *Wiseman (controlled by various users during the RP.) *Phoenix (controlled by Helixguy ''during the RP.) *Haden (controlled by ''dragofan10 during the RP.) *Karli (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Kurai (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Teion (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Yasai (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) 'Revolutions:' *Valentin (controlled by Ricky78 [Valentin98] during the RP.) *Seiki (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Hoshi (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Aaron (controlled by Masquerade during the RP.) *Kamron (controlled by Masquerade during the RP.) *Karli (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Kurai (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Yasai (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Teion (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Alice (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Masquerade (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Wiseman (controlled by various users during the RP.) *Lync (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Volt (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Mylene (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Shadow (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Hydron (controlled by Seiki during the RP.) *Rinsler (controlled by Ricky78 [Valentin98] during the RP.) Bakugan The following are the Bakugan that appear in the Bakugan Tales series. Guardians: *Ventus Primo Vulcan (Owned by Aaron.) *Ventus Flare Dragaon (Owned by Teion. 2 Guardian.) *Ventus Thor (Owned by Teion. 3 Guardian.) *Ventus Van Falco (Owned by Aria.) *Pyrus Freezer (Owned by Hoshi. 1 Guardian.) *Pyrus Kilan Leones (Owned by Hoshi. 2 Guardian.) *Pyrus Spiderman (Owned by Hoshi. 3 Guardian.) *Pyrus Flare Dragaon (Owned by Niv.) *Pyrus Blitz Dragonoid (Owned by Matt.) *Pyrus Reptak (Owned by Haden.) *Pyrus Apollonir (Owned by Kamron.) *Subterra Van Falco (Owned by Yasai. 2 Guardian.) *Subterra Wolverine (Owned by Yasai. 3 Guardian.) *Subterra Gran Panzer (Owned by Byron.) *Haos Blan Shoult (Owned by Karli. 2 Guardian.) *Haos Iron Man (Owned by Karli. 3 Guardian.) *Haos Kilan Leones (Owned by Emma.) *Darkus Alpha Hydranoid > Nova Hydranoid (Owned by Alice/Masquerade. 1 Guardian. in Book 1) *Darkus Dio Sivac (Owned by Alice. 2 & 3 Guardian.) *Darkus Omega Leonidas > Doom Leonidas > Uranium Leonidas (Owned by Valentin. in Book 1 then again in Book 3.) *Darkus Gran Panzer (Owned by Kurai. 2 Guardian.) *Darkus Grey Hulk (Owned by Kurai. 3 Guardian.) *Darkus Destroy Munikis (Owned by MD.) *Darkus Stronk (Owned by Rinsler.) *Darkus Reschaft (Owned by Wiseman.) *Darkus Silent Naga (Owned by Phoenix. Clone) *Aquos Monarus (Owned by Seiki. 1 Guardian.) *Aquos Saint Aquas (Owned by Hoshi. 2 Guardian.) *Aquos Captain America (Owned by Hoshi. 3 Guardian.) Support: *Ventus Aranaut (Owned by Teion.) *Ventus Helix Dragonoid > Lumino Dragonoid (Owned by Aaron. in Book 2.) *Ventus Lumagrowl (Owned by Aaron.) *Ventus Altair (Owned by Lync.) *Ventus Wired (Owned by Lync.) *Ventus Aluze (Owned by Lync.) *Ventus Goop (Owned by Aaron.) *Pyrus Hammer Cannon (Owned by Hoshi in Book 2.) *Pyrus Gran Panzer (Owned by Hoshi in Book 2.) *Pyrus Red Hulk (Owned by Hoshi. in 2 & 3.) *Pyrus Captain America (Owned by Hoshi. in 2 & 3.) *Pyrus Dragonoid (Owned by Haden.) *Pyrus Lumagrowl (Owned by Haden.) *Pyrus Swampfire (Owned by Valentin.) *Pyrus Exceeda (Owned by Kamron.) *Subterra Seige (Owned by Yasai.) *Subterra Dryoid (Owned by Hydron.) *Haos Rubanoid (Owned by Karli.) *Haos Brontes (Owned by Volt.) *Darkus Ingram (Owned by Kurai.) *Darkus Gigan Towles (Owned by Alice. appears in Book 2.) *Darkus Killer Volca (Owned by Alice. appears in Book 2.) *Darkus Red Skull (Owned by Alice. appears in Book 2.) *Darkus Hydranoid > Dual Hydranoid > Alpha Hydranoid > Nova Hydranoid (Owned by Aaron. each time in Book 2.) *Darkus Fencer (Owned by Aaron.) *Darkus Trick Snapzoid (Owned by Valentin.) *Darkus Dextra Buganoid (Owned by Valentin. appears in Book 3.) *Darkus Hades (Owned by Shadow.) *Darus MAC Spyder (Owned by Shadow.) *Darkus Betadron (Owned by Wiseman.) *Darkus Farbros (Owned by Phoenix. Clone) *Darkus Zero Munikis (Owned by Phoenix. Clone) *Darkus Upgrade (Owned by Aaron.) *Aquos Van Falco (Owned by Seiki in Book 2.) *Aquos Zak Jaguard (Owned by Seiki in Book 2.) *Aquos Stealth Iron Man (Owned by Seiki. in 2 & 3.) *Aquos Wolverine (Owned by Seiki. in 2 & 3.) *Aquos Elico (Owned by Mylene.) *Aquos Macubass (Owned by Mylene.) *Aquos Abis Omega (Owned by Kamron.) *Aquos Clayf (Owned by Kamron.) Others: These are Bakugan only mentioned or appear a couple of times. Most of them are either part of someone's collection or do not have a specific owner. *Ventus Oberus *Ventus Skyruss *Ventus XLR8 *Ventus Stinkfly *Ventus Echo-Echo *Ventus Ultimate Echo-Echo *Ventus Jetray *Ventus Nanomech *Ventus Terraspin *Ventus Fasttrack *Pyrus Dragonoid *Pyrus Heatblast *Pyrus Swampfire *Pyrus Ultimate Swampfire *Pyrus Ultimate Big Chill *Pyrus NRG *Subterra Clayf *Subterra Gorem *Subterra Diamondhead *Subterra Four Arms *Subterra Grey Matter *Subterra Wildmutt *Subterra Ultimate Wildmutt *Subterra Cannonbolt *Subterra Ultimate Cannonbolt *Subterra Wildvine *Subterra Upchuck *Subterra Way Big *Subterra Humungasaur *Subterra Ultimate Humungasaur *Subterra Spidermonkey *Subterra Ultimate Spidermonkey *Subterra Rath *Subterra Armadrillo *Subterra Eatle *Haos Lars Lion *Haos Tigrerra *Haos Eye Guy *Haos Brainstorm *Haos Chromastone *Haos Lodestar *Haos Ampfibian *Haos Clockwork *Haos Shocksquatch *Darkus Exceedra *Darkus Shadow Aranaut *Darkus Upgrade *Darkus Ghostfreak *Darkus Ditto *Darkus Wolf *Darkus Mummy *Darkus Victor *Darkus AlienX *Darkus ChamAlien *Aquos Frosch *Aquos Preyas *Aquos Aranaut *Aquos Rip Jaws *Aquos Goop *Aquos Big Chill *Aquos Water Hazard Trivia *Though it is not mentioned at all in Bakugan Tales, the Valentin in this series is actually one from an alternate universe. Category:Bakugan Fan Fiction Category:Bakugan Extended Universe Category:User:Valentin 98